wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fragile
The Lost Ones AU | Male | Fragile | NightWings | Dead Ghost Coding by Nightstrike! Do not steal from him in any way! Along with that, no editing this page or using him unless you have permission from me, BanderItchy! Fragile. The ghost who watches over his daughter. The weak boned dragon, who died in his sleep at age thirty six. Appearance Living Self Fragile was not much different from his dead self. His scales were really dark, blending into the night sky with ease. His brown eyes were filled with love when Healthy appeared, but full of regret and sadness before that moment. Fragile's scales were pure black, a very normal colour for NightWings. His underbelly was a like a sea foam green. Fragile had weak bones, looking fragile, hence his name. Lost One Fragile, as a Lost One, looks broken. His eyes are brown, filled with sadness, and when stressed, bloodshot. His grey horns can reach to the sky, silver tinges at the edge like the moon shining on him. His scales were the same, dark grey, a few scars here and there. His underbelly contains of dark green, containing a silver gradient right on the ridge edge, colliding with his black scales. Fragile's neck wobbles a bit, with a few wrinkles where the spots lie. His wkng flesh is skinny, almost not visible. The scattered stars on his membranes are replaced with ghastly scars, always haunted by the escape he once regretted. Fragile has silver talons, with a silver gradient at the tip of his tail. Personality Living Self Fragile was kind and caring, yet he didn't want to talk much. The thought of death horrified him after witnissing his father dying in front of his eyes, and swore he would try to live, even as a ghost. After that death, he was lonely and incomplete, and never really felt happy. Until he adopted Healthy. That little dragonet made Fragile complete. Each smile she gave made him smile bigger. Fragile loved his daughter, and only showed affection to her and those Healthy liked. Lost One Fragile doesn't talk much, hiding into the shadows. Normally one to not start a conversation, it's always best to come to him if you want an interaction. Still at that moment, he doesn't want to talk at all. Fragile, when you can interact with him enough, is incredibly loyal to those he cares about. He'd have rather sacrifice himself, rather then die in his sleep when his adopted daughter had a one year anniversary as her son. He's caring to his family, a bit too much at times. Fragile can be, well, Fragile at times. He's always been weak, especially in his emotions. Fragile can break like a stick, and is emotional at every little thing. He hated dying, and still doesn't want to turn into the atoms. He'll only be happy when Healthy dies, so they can always be together forever. Abilities Being a lost one had led Fragile to lose most of his natraul NightWing abilites, but still mantains the power to fly in the clouds, as his wings can still work, although he prefers to leviate like real ghosts. Fragile also has the power to manipulate solid objects, but he prefers to use this power when Healthy is bored, so he can move the objects to entertain her, and it can succeed at times, not having the best control of this power, never having it as a young child and young adult. While Fragile is already weak in his powers, he can also appear to others at times. Not in dreams, or anything, but in the mind of the dragon for just a few minutes. It's faulty, not the best weapon, but in Fragile's opinon, it's worth it for Healthy to see him, only if it's a quick second. History Fragile was hatched alone near what you could call an insane asylum. He had a condition with what you could call weak bones, giving his father (who had just been hunting) the name for his son, Fragile, also since that was the name for Fragile's mother, who died from a wild animal attack. He had lived in a camp near the creepy place, where insane people were watched on. Fragile wasn't really alive, he said. His weak bones always got in the way of certain tasks, such as even walking. Now, there's always a time when your parents died. That's what happened to Fragile. He had to witness his father die in front of his eyes, the reason for his heart weakening over age. While Fragile's father accepted death, Fragile had been terrified of death ever since witnessing it in front of his eyes. One day, Fragile felt incomplete. He wanted to make himself feel complete. Proper. So, he ventured (not very far, I might add) to the places near him. Soon, another NightWing egg was found by Fragile, abandoned. Taken the egg in, Fragile hoped it was the complete opposite of him. And it was. When the egg hatched, she was very energetic and......healthy. The opposite of Fragile, who was well, Fragile. Healthy, he thought. I like it. Your real name is Healthy. That little change in psychical bodies had been what made Fragile complete. Healthy and Fragile were really close. They played, they were always together constantly. Healthy made Fragile's full, something he thanks her, not himself for finding her. They were perfect, and Healthy never asked about her real parents since Fragile was her real parent. But, one bad thing happened. Fragile's weak bone stopped them from moving away from the creepy criminal ayslyum. Soon, that might've been a mistake. When Fragile was asleep, he died. Some speculated he was stabbed by an escapee, but Healthy protested. The witness of his father's death made Fragile not accept it, and wanted to make sure Healthy had a happy life. Seeing her made him complete, after all. Relationships Healthy: TBA His father: Trivia * Since Fragile was named after his mother, that technically makes him Fragile JR. Gallery text Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters